Specials High
by Ravens dark master
Summary: Hi guys I am so sorry to say that I can't update due to some family matters. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! IT IS JUST POSTPONED! SORRY! *DON"T OWN TT* Just saying, and this goes for ALL chapters!
1. Intro

**Hey everyone this is my FIRST fanfiction . . . EVER! And I wanted to do something special involving you guys the readers. You see my crazy idea is for you guy to make some characters that are you only with powers. I know it is asking a lot but I need you to make a character and include the following in your characters summary. **

**You will need:**

**A detailed description of your character.**

**A name for your character. (Any name will do as long as it make sense and is appropriate. Even your own)**

**The Power(s)**

**Weakness(es)**

**Love interest(s)**

**Their history (how did they get their powers) **

**Their costumes**

**And anything else you think is important.**

**I reserve all rights to tweak the characters to fit the plot and adjust anything that was repeated between the overfull of readers begging me to put them in. I also reserve the right to fill in absent information to the characters.**

**Now I do have a few rules the names have to be reasonable and keep the costumes decent enough to be worn in a T rated story.**

**. . . Oh! And by the way this story takes place in a high school. So keep that in mind for when you start creating your Character. You can add charecters anytime in the story but just because you add one in the review section doesn't mean it's there in the next character. (HA HA HA)**

**So start thinking!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1, Good morning_

**So far I have 9 characters from you guys! THANKS! I am really happy with that outcome. Sadly tWo girls had really close names so I changed one (with the creator's permission) and a lot of girls were the same height, so some were tweaked within an inch on either side. So please keep creating and please read. I also decided to make this an A/U story sort of. BYE!**

**Ravens POV**

Beep! Beep! Beeeep! I slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm. "MOM!" I yelled from my Queen sized bed. "MOM! I need to stay home! I can't go to school today!"

"Raven your fine" mom yelled back. "You have to go to school it's the first day!"

"That's kind of the point" I muttered, while slowly sitting up in my bed. I then got up and walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then washed my face. After that I went to my closet to choose what I was going to wear. I settled on my favorite black skinny jeans and a form fitting purple tank and a black denim jacket.

"Raven! It's time for breakfast!" mom hollered.

"Coming" was my reply. I laid the outfit on my bed and before changing, I went to the kitchen to eat. Mom had made me some tea and some toast. I had just sat down and took a bite of my toast when my mother turned around.

"You're not even dressed!" She yelled and waves of annoyance flooded off my mother, and filled my mind with anger.

"I know mom! I-"

"You have to go to school in ten minutes! And you have to change! And do your hair! And eat! And pack! And-"

"I KNOW!" With that I put down my tea and stalked out of the room fearing that a moment more will cause some massive damage to my house. Within minutes I had taken a shower and used my powers to change and pack my bags for school. With only two minutes left I came out of my room and said goodbye to my mom. I then engulfed myself within my soul self and teleported to the Specials High lobby.

**So? How do you like it so far? This is just a short one but right now I am manly planning what to do with all these GREAT characters. So, I promise that the following characters are certain to be in the story. The characters are:**

**Callie Daniels**

**Tamera**

**Talia Elizabeth Hawthorn**

**Marie Grant**

**Eartha (Liah Hearth)**

**Calypso Tenny**

**Sean "Wilson" Kirk**

**Gem Jewl**

**Nick Schnable **

**And another thing is for the summer do you want some short chapters almost daily or longer chapters monthly or a variety weekly? So BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, Groups_

**Sorry about the chapter's names it was a typo but it is now fixed. This chapter will include a bunch of characters both new (reader created) and old (teen titans). So enjoy!**

**C****yborg POV**

In the lobby of our private High School I saw our friend Raven Roth. Beastboy, Starfire and I were already here and then Raven showed up. Now all we need is the other bird. . . Robin. "Yo! Raven over here!" I yelled to her. You can really see how her face lightened up after she saw us. It exposed one of her rare smiles that quickly turned back into her stiff expression that happens after one of her emotions showed.

A tap on my left shoulder woke me up from my thoughts and I quickly turn to my left only to find no one. Then I hear all of the suppressed giggles and then the outright laughing of one annoying little bird. "Robin!" I yell whipping around and grabbing him by surprise. The laughing stopped. It seemed that the whole room went silent. I thought that it was because I grabbed 'The Boy Wonder' but I soon realized that it was because of a huge figure behind me. I dropped Robin and then turned to see, the one, the only, the most feared teacher in the school- Slade.

"Students", Slade nearly growled. "The principal wants everyone in the assembly room" Slade looked around the room before saying "Now!" Then he grinned and watched us scramble around trying to bring all our stuff to the assembly room.

**Callie Daniels POV**

_**(This character was created by Rosemarie Benson, Thanks for believing in this story and adding to it)**_

I didn't realize just how many students were in that lobby. I mean sure it was crowded and loud but this assembly hall could fit like 2,000 people and it was FULL. I had to go find an empty seat in a literal SEA of people. Luckily I found a seat near the front, actually most of the seats that were remaining for us stragglers were in the front. I was fine with that because I want to see our principal up close. I look around to see who I am sitting next to. On my right was a girl who clearly wants to be left alone and on my left is a girl who with long curly red hair that looks like there are gold strands in it. I take a moment to wonder if they are real, probably I finally decided. She has green eyes and is wearing a green dress with white details and sleeves. She looks pretty short, close to 5' and can't possibly weigh more than me, less than a hundred pounds. After practically staring at the girl for like 5 minutes, I decided to ask about her name and introducing myself. So I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me and blushed. Was she shy? "Hi!" I said.

"HI?" she replied.

Yep she was shy. I just smiled and she seemed to relax. . . a little. "Hi my name is Callie Daniels".

She smiled and said: "My name is Liah Hearth but, you can call me Eartha".

"Cool, nice to meet you . . . Eartha" We both smiled.

**Calypso Tenny POV**

_**(Thanks black angel's wing This is a great character and thanks for adding to it hope you like it!)**_

On my right I saw two girls who had just became friends (their names were Callie and Liah) and to my left there was a girl talking to a boy. I kind of listened to their conversation and the girls name was Marie Grant and the boy's name was Nick Schnable. The girl was originally going to talk to me but I stood up and was going to get out of this loud room and wait in the lobby until the assembly was going to begin. But Slade was blocking the door and we all know (even if your new) that Slade should not be messed with. So I returned to my seat and luckily she was talking to the boy on her left. YAY! Now I don't have to talk to any one! Did I mention that I am VERY anti-social and shy?

Then the lights dimmed. It was now time for the assembly.

**Red X POV**

**(Red X is the type of guy who hits on EVERY girl in the school. Just to let you know!)**

As the lights dimmed Slade casually walked to the annoying five, group (Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and the most annoying one, Robin) and said something that made all of them complain. I put on one of my famous smirks and turn around only to see Slade. Crap!

"Students I am very happy to say that your little group of 4 have to move-" He smirked as my face dropped in disbelief of what he was about to say. "- to sit with that group over there." He points to the annoying 5. "Your names are on your seats. "Good day. . . And behave yourselves!"

**Here is the formation of their seats. (C = cyborg R = raven B = Beastboy S = Starfire N = Robin (For ****N****ight Wing) X = Red X G = Gizmo J = Jinx M = Mammoth)**

**S M C**

**R X N**

**J G B**

**With Slade sitting right behind Mammoth.**

Man I hate that I have to sit right beside Bird Brains, but on the other hand Mammoth was right behind me blocking me from Slade's view.

"Students and fellow peers-" Said a smooth, young, voice from on stage. I look up startled at the youth of the voice. "-hello." The girl was young and VERY beautiful. She had a perfect complexion with eyes that were bright and, as I heard from others, change color. She had long Dark Chocolate Brown her that reaches down to her lower back. She was wearing a light blue and teal layered skirt with and a fitting turquoise tank that sparkles when the light hits it. This girl could be no older than 16, yet she is the principal. "This year is the very first year of Special High. We have gathered high school age kids from all over the U.S. that have special abilities. We have decided to train you guys to use your powers to the best of your abilities. We are not set up like a normal high school; we do not split you guys up in groups due to your age or grades but by your past, your powers and your skills. These allow us to make different groups where everyone has something in common." She smiled and I am telling you every guy in that room melted. She is gorgeous. I looked over to Bird Boy and saw that weird look that we (boys) get when we see someone we like. And to tell you the truth I probably had the same look on my face to. "And Students" she continued "The lists will be sent to your new IPhones in your rooms. The chairs your in will now drop through the floor and bring you to your rooms. BYE!"

Then my chair fell through the floor and I plunge through the darkness.

**So is this good?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Eh?**

**I got some new characters in the story and I accepted some more so here they are:**

**Kiara Wolfday**

**Sweet Sound (Emilia)**

**Karin**

**So see you next Chapter! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: On my cell_

**Hey Guys! This is short and I promise that I have a ton of reasons, but I don't want to bore. So any way on with the show . . . book . . . chapter thingy. Here we go.**

**Robins POV**

What was that? I wondered.

**Flash back:**

_I was walking over to my group of friends from the garage entrance and saw Cyborg lost in thought. Realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to prank him I snuck up to him and put my finger to my lips, signaling for my friends to be quite. I was right behind him and tapped him on the left shoulder while stepping quickly to the right. He fell for it. All of us laughed but I guarantee that I was the loudest. Just as I was going to Say high, Cyborg whipped around, yelled my name and grabbed me. The room went silent. Slade, the worst teacher ever! Cyborg dropped me. "Oomph!" _

_Later on Slade made us move to a weird pattern AND made the least liked group sit with us! The principal started to talk and to tell you the truth I zoned. I zoned because, let's be honest she was B-U-ti-ful, and I couldn't help staring. Now back to what I was saying. That was, I zoned until my chair fell through the floor._

**End Flash back.**

Now I'm lying on the bed the chair dropped me onto and looking at the ceiling, and just barely remembering that the school gave me a new IPhone. I quickly sat up and searched for the phone and finding that all my stuff was unpacked and put away for me. Then looking back at my bed I see the phone sitting there were I was dropped. Unlocking it I put in a new password and looked up my class.

At the top of the message it said that each class has 10 students and will move with these groups for all of their classes. Beside each name was a picture.

**Group 1**

**Home room teacher: Slade**

**Students:**

**Mammoth**

**Gizmo**

**Skull (from Dont worrie)**

**Jinx**

**Randomizer**

**Emilia**

**Scarlette**

**Cyborg**

**Calypso**

**Marie**

**Group 2**

**Home room teacher: Destiny**

**Raven**

**Sean**

**Sierra**

**Red X**

**Robin**

**Argent**

**Nick**

**Gem**

**Kid Flash**

**Callie**

**Beastboy**

**Group 3**

**Home room teacher: Layla**

**Liah**

**Talia**

**Starfire**

**Tamera**

**Kiara**

**Hearth**

**Hotspot**

**Lidia**

**Lucas**

**Alexandra Winter**

I quickly scanned the list to find my name but stopped at a familiar face. I tapped at the Thumbnail sized picture to enlarge it. The smiling face of our principal filled the screen. My legs turned to jelly and I collapsed on the bed. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled to the person on the other side of the door while I closed the picture and locked the phone.

"Hi?" A smooth, petite voice said. I look up and my jaw dropped.

**Talia POV**

"OMG!" I can't believe that my best friend is here and she is in my class! I grab the friendship bracelets I made for us on the trip here and ran through the halls searching for the door with my best friends name on it. THERE! I stopped in front of the door with a plaque that says "Alexandra" on it I knock. Then the door opens and I scream.

**So readers this was short and it ended with not one but two cliff hangers! I want to know if this story makes any sense, If not PM me your questions. But I promise that this story has a plot and is going somewhere. So be patient! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Heroes, Villain, and Victims. _

**Hey guys I am back in action! Sorry that this is late but I had a visit with my dad and then I was grounded . . . But I am now back! So without further ado, the story!**

**Talia POV**

"_OMG!" I can't believe that my best friend is here and she is in my class! I grab the friendship bracelets I made for us on the trip here and ran through the halls searching for the door with my best friends name on it. THERE! I stopped in front of the door with a plaque that says "Alexandra" on it I knock. Then the door opens and I scream._

A ton of clothes flew at me and I fell to the floor. "Lexie! Oh my God!" I looked around the room seeing the mess. I honestly looked like a tornado blew through her room. Then I saw the girl I was looking for and she just smiled.

Then I heard her in my mind. "I tried to use my powers to unpack and well…" her mind voice trailed off. This is probably the biggest thing that allows us to be friends, she can talk to me in my head which is a HUGE help because I'm deaf. I can read lips but it does get tiring, and when people are far away she can just repeat what they said to me. So it's all good.

**Robins POV **

"_Come in!" I yelled to the person on the other side of the door while I closed the picture and locked the phone._

"_Hi?" A smooth, petite voice said. I look up and my jaw dropped._

It was Sierra and SHE WAS IN MY ROOM!

"Robin? Robin are you okay?" she asked me. She looked concerned and all traces of panic, that was there, disappeared.

I just nodded dumbly.

"Good I need you to help round up all the boys on this list and bring them to the gym. Okay?" she looked panicked again and the second I replied she rushed off to gather the girls.

I quickly got up off my bed and ran into the hall. Within 15 minutes I gathered all the boys from the list and headed down to the gym.

There were only three groups in gym. With all three instructors. Slade and his group sat on one of the three bleachers. Layla and her group on another and, my group, with Destiny, on the last bleacher. I went and sat down next to Sierra who had Red X on the other side. For some reason I never get a good feeling when I'm near that creep. He feels pretty hostile, especially to me.

Then all three teachers stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Hello students" Layla said in her serene form that instantly relaxed all who were previously worried. She wore a long green gown that had gold ivy embroidered into it. "Today will be your first test. We will split the three groups to act as heroes, villains, and … victims."

"And" Destiny continued, not missing a single beat. She wore a pair of black leather pants, a tight black leather shirt with black boots that go up to her knees. "not in your class groups but in groups decided by"

"Me" Slade finished, wearing his normal suit **(from the show).**

**See you soon and hope to see some new reviews!**

**BYE! And I hope to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: I'm a Hero!_

**I'm late and I'm sorry but life (and burglars) just gets in the way of my story! :'(**

**Anyways here we GO!**

**Sean POV**

Now I can't wait to hear the groups. I hope I am a hero. But I if I can't, being a bad guy isn't that bad. Is it? But seriously I REALLY want to be a hero.

If I am a hero I would just LOVE to save that dark Goth sitting in front of me! I'm pretty sure her name is Raven. Her name is dark, but light. It's deep and powerful yet extremely fitting with her small petite frame. She is perfect. And if I could save her from any nasty villain I would just be delighted! Not with the fact that she was captured by a villain and needed saving but with me saving her.

But if I was a villain I would want to capture that snot nosed brat Gizmo. He is so annoying and sometimes I just want to gag him. And throw him into a locked room about a mile underground.

**Rain POV**

It has been three minutes since they told us Slade made the groups, and they still haven't told us who is in what group, or the rules, or anything else that's important. I mean this is the first day AND this is the first test. Half of the people probably NEED help to control their powers in a not stressed condition and now you're going to go put them in a test maybe as heroes to save some of us?!

God life stinks!

And with my luck I'm going to be a stupid victim and have some kid who just discovered their powers (and has NO control) save me.

**Scarlette POV**

"Everyone, as much as I enjoyed making you wait." Slade said earning Slade a punch from Destiny "But unfortunately we must now tell you the groups."

"And what Slade has failed to mention" Destiny put in with a glare to him "is that the groups are not only thing designed by him but so are the teams. Each team has one villain one hero and one victim. There are 34 students so Slade decided to add one extra victim to a team creating one team of four. We will explain the rules after we tell you the teams."

"Are you ready for me to tell you the teams or do you want me to wait some more?" he said with just a hint of amusement.

One particular boy dressed like a traffic light threw a small smoke bomb to him as an answer but Slade had enough speed and agility to throw it back at him before it exploded. Which is nearly impossible, and only the best can do it, which makes him the best!

Man does Slade look good in that suit. I wonder if that's his uniform or what he wears on his own accord I will have to ask Sierra. Wait. What am I thinking? No! No! NO! I don't think he looks good! Not at all! Well... No! But he is pretty... Cool. And he is handsome. Ughh what am I supposed to do?

**Sierra POV**

"Good thinking Robin, Give the meanest teacher in the school a smoke bomb" I said in between coughs from the cloud of smoke surrounding Robin, Red X, and me.

"It's not MY fault he can catch AND throw it back before it detonates." Robin said.

"Of course he CAN! He's one of the BEST in the world!"

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"Oh, so you think I would just pick up any old hermit off the street to teach 34 highly skilled and powered kids?"

Then the smoke was gone and this fight was over and I had won.

Now after that incident I see every pair of eyes in that gym look at Slade. "We're waiting." I said in a bored tone and then he says the teams.

**Sean POV**

Finally he is going to tell us the groups instead of toying with us! YAY!

"Before I begin I will like to tell you that if you had expressed concern in your powers and the lack of control you have we have put in the victims category so you won't have to worry about hurting someone. But I will also say that some highly powerful people who have REALLY good control will also be victims to allow either the hero or villain a chance to succeed. And without further ado the groups."

Group 1

Sean: Hero

Raven: Victim

Rain: Villain

Group 2

Robin: Hero

Scarlette (Karin): Victim

Sierra: Victim

Red X: Villain

Group 3

Winter: Hero

Argent: Victim

Hotspot: Villain

Group 4

Gem: Hero

Kid Flash: Victim

Marie Grant: Villain

Group 5

Dan: Hero

Randomizer: victim

Sweet Sound: Villain

Group 6

Callie: Hero

Beast boy: Victim

Skull: Villain

Group 7

Gizmo: Hero

Jinx: Victim

Cyborg: Villain

Group 8

Calypso: Hero

Starfire: Victim

Mammoth: Villain

Group 9

Lidia: Hero

Talia: Victim

Lucas: Villain

Group 10

Alexandra: Hero

Tamera: Victim

Kiara: Villain

Group 11

Eartha: Hero

Lina: Victim

Billy Numerous: Villain

Yes! I thought and I couldn't believe my luck! I get to save Raven! Man am I happy!

**Lina POV**

Wow isn't that funny? I'm pretty sure Eartha's real name is Liah and that sounds A LOT like Lina! And I hope she knows what she's doing I don't want to fail! Wait how do you "fail" as a victim? Maybe when Slade tells us the rules he will tells what to do to pass the test and how to fail it?

**There we go! Finally got that up! All characters that I accepted are in the story but will come in later after this test! so don't freak if your character isn't here yet! just so you know! **

**Anyway write to you soon!**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rules and Songs

**This is short! Sorry!**

**Destiny POV**

"So the rules are really quite simple the villains do what they can to kidnap the victims and keep them while the hero's tries to prevent it and get the victims back. The victim has to try to not be kidnapped but cannot use their powers, except to fulfill one promise to there hero. The promise cannot be anything like "don't get kidnapped" or "When you get kidnapped fight the villain and escape", those are not acceptable but you can tell kid flash to run away from the villain as fast as possible, but once he gets kidnapped he has to not use his powers again. Got it? Oh and you CAN'T KILL anyone-"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Slade interrupted with a smirk and a glance to his charges.

"Even though we can fix any major injuries but we can't bring you back from the dead." _Often _I added silently after stating that fact of safety. "And for that group of 4, you need to work twice as hard to reach same grade as others but you guys need the challenge. And Sierra will explain a way to get bonus points for your group only."

"The victim's grade will be based on how easy you make it for the hero to find you" Layla cleared up any doubts any victim had on how to get a good grade. Scream and touch everything leaving fingerprints to follow and beat the other person up as much as possible.

"The setup for this test is that all of the students will have free rain in city we made and control we have people you don't know there. Bad guys and good guys alike will be there. You will be given apartments and such needs. Beware there are dangers there beyond your control. So pack up and go. There is a building that has a limited amount of gear for you guys to use. Victims must go to a briefing room instead of getting supplies." They just sat there most anxious of getting the 'good' stuff. "Go" and just like that the room was practically empty and within a few more seconds it was completely abandoned.

**Lina POV**

****Thank God! I won't die or be seriously injured! To think me NOT being able to use my powers while being kidnapped is scary but at least now I know they can't kill me and if I do get hurt I can be healed! Anyways I'm almost to the briefing room. I'm actually looking forward to this assignment! But I feel kind of bad because I'm not good enough to be more than a victim! I mean I knew I needed to learn more about my powers but this is like adding insult to injury! This school REALLY needs to work on boosting peoples self-esteem, right now they are doing the opposite. Maybe I should tell Sierra...

**Scarlette POV**

"Hey! Scarlette!" I turned to see Sierra running to me. I stop and wait. "Hey, thanks for waiting."

"No problem, hey I have a question."

"Yeah? Ask away"

"Are you a victim because you are too good or umm…. Because…."

"I'm bad? No no no. I have a huge amount of power and control. You?"

"Same here…" We both smiled as we entered the briefing room. Then we found two seats next to each other and sat down.

**Emilia POV**

So all of us heroes and villains are running in the halls to the room with all the tools and I thought about it and turned around. All I need is my guitar, my IPOD, and my IPHONE. Then I'm set.

**Dan POV**

I was looking around for Emilia to try to find what she was grabbing. Maybe then I would get a heads up. But sadly she was not there and the good stuff was going fast. I ran in the huge horde of teenagers and came out with a good portion of supplies. Then I see her run in at the end of the time. I look around and I lost sight of my target.

BANG!

Something hard hit me in the head and I fell into darkness.

**Marie POV**

Now all I need to do to catch KF is to go…

Well let's just see where he lives and who I'm up against first before I say more or even think more.

**Emilia POV**

After knocking out Dan with my guitar I raid his stash of tools and see:

7 Smoke bombs

9 knives

1 First aid kit

1 laser gun

1 glass cutter

And

5 small clear orbs (Think the size of marbles)

Okay I now know what he has let me just grab some mines and such. Nothing deadly but good enough to injure him. Cool. Now all I have to do is head to the briefing room to find my charge. Randomnizer. Sounds interesting enough, this actually could be fun.

**Lidia POV**

It is a good thing I can read minds so then I can communicate with my charge. She is deaf after all…

**Lucas POV**

OMG I have to fight my GF! I hope this doesn't ruin my relationship. That would suck! Anyway I just can't wait to get an A++++++++++ on this test. I'm sooooooooooooooo gonna win.

_Um? Who said you are gonna win sweetie? _Lidia thought to her BF _I'm not going to allow that. And you know that. Anyways a true gentleman would allow his Girlfriend to pass him and help her get good grades on tests. Right?_

_UM? Why are you reading my mind? I thought we agreed not to have that happen unless I give you permission. Remember?_

_Yes, but that was before you became a villain and I have to stop you. So there! HA!_

_BYE!_

Then I locked her out of my mind. For now…

**Sorry there is no cliffy! **

**'till next time!**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Promises_

**So this chapter will have some humor in it and I hope you guys enjoy that! Plus just to let you guys know, I updated the past two chapters and that I will make a chapter that has a ****MINIMUM ****of 3,000 words once I hit 100 reviews! So Review!**

**Kid Flash POV**

I can't believe that, I Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, is a stupid victim! That is sooooooo wrong! I am way too good to be a stupid victim! I should be a Hero! I am an honorary Titan! I think that this Slade guy is some sort of-

"Umm… Excuse me?" I turned to see some girl looking straight at me! She was a looker!

"Y-Yes?" Did I just stutter? Why in the world did I just stutter? Is she really THAT hot?

I stare at her for a moment. Yep she is that hot!

"I know this is weird but my friend over," She points, "there is getting a headache from your thoughts being so loud. So could you try to think more quietly?" I look over and see it's the principal sitting with her fingers pressed against her temples as if trying to ward off a headache.

"If she wants me to stop she should come and tell that to me herself, instead of sending her beautiful friend to do her work."

"Well if that's what you really want…" I turn around and there is the principal.

"Um?"

"All I want is for your thoughts to just quiet down. Right now almost everything you think is being yelled into my head."

"Hey, last time I checked I'm not the one who stuck ME with the STUPID VICTIMS!"

"Well I didn't either! So stop acting like a child and **THINK! **Half the people in here have amazing powers and have great control. So in one form being a victim is a complement, so you should be proud!"

**Lina Pov**

Wow! After what Sierra said I feel Special about being a victim! At first I felt bad because I thought that Slade thought I wasn't good enough to be more than a victim but now that there is a 50% chance that he thought that I was too good to be up against I felt great! Yay me!

PS: note to self, Never get on Slade's or Sierra's bad side. Slade seems to have A LOT of power and Sierra seems to have a no-nonsense attitude and she seems to be in the too much power category.

**Marie Grant POV**

The villains all met in an empty warehouse in this 'Fake' Town. I believe they called it Expyro. Slade was talking to us and making sure that we all knew who are victim is. (Mine is Kid Flash) their powers (speed) and all about our heroes. And right then and there I promised myself that I will win, and not only that but I will win with less effort than expected. I will use my slaves.

But the funny thing about promises is that they are usually lies. But not this promise. This promise will happen and this promise will be the start of the downfall of heroes. This promise will also be the rise of us. Us Villains.

**Well that got a bit serious at the end! Anyway I hope you don't murder me for the shortness! I have a good reason I swear! I am taking a huge placement test to see if I will skip a grade in math. SO I have to focus more on that and less on this! Sorry!**

**And as you read at the top I will make a huge chapter celebrating 100 reviews once I get there!**

**To anyone who wants to make a character for this story you still can! And to those of you who made characters that have not been mentioned they will! Why do you think I made a town? HINT! HINT!**

**So anyways…**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

Special high chapter 8: What about you?

**Scarlette POV**

So here we are in some stupid hotel room, penthouse actually, and have nothing to do accept wait for Robin.

"Oh my gosh! How long does it take to get here on your own motorcycle?" After 10 minutes we were both losing patients.

"Come down Sierra, why don't we just take a few moments and talk about our powers? It would be kind of cool to know each other's powers and limits." I suggested.

"Fine but you go first."

"YAY! Well my powers include, Healing, I can heal anyone or anything that breathes, and even bring the dead back to life if their death wasn't too long ago. I often make stuff, like dolls or things and if their worn or held by someone, they will drastically enhance their abilities. And I'm pretty much a weakling almost everything hurts me – I'm only human."

"Lucky…" Sierra said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just got some pretty great gifts!"

Thanks… I know that's not what she said but hey how can I complain, I didn't tell her EVERYTHING.

"You're Welcome!"

"Wait! You- How- I- Not- Did…"

"I can read minds, among other things… I don't usually try to but sometimes it goes on automatic. Sorry!"

"That's fine how about the other powers?"

"Well… Um… I can do an-"

"Sorry, for being late! You won't believe who I saw!"

" Who?" I asked He seemed so super happy I just had to know.

"Batman!"

"And your This excited? Wasn't he your mentor?" Sierra drawled.

"Yeah! So what's your point?"

"Just want to give you a scare…"

"How would that scare me?"

"Oh no… That wasn't it – This is; I know who he is… And you."

**Short but I'm still saving up for the big one coming up so REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9

Specials High chapter 9: _The first back story._

**Hey Guys this chapter is made to give you background on one of this story's great characters; Lidia Trout! *Applause***

**Lidia POV**

I stand here now, looking in the mirror for the first time in, what seems like, forever. I look at my red and black hair, completely natural, and brush it in long full strokes to the bottom, at my mid-back. After I finished, and my hair felt like a silky waterfall, I look at my stormy gray eyes and remember …

I take off my black tank top and peel off my black combat boots. I removed my jeans and looked at my leg, then my arms. Memories flood back and I remember why I don't change in front of the mirror.

_**Flash Back**_

_A 10 year old Lidia was at the circus. She was lost. Her mom and she were separated in the crowds. She accidently came upon a Clown in the corner. He looked at her and gave a sly grin, laughed and slowly inched towards her._

_A hand appears on her shoulder, her mom. Right after that, they went home but instead of telling her mother about the clown she keeps it a secret._

_A week later her parents and she were walking in the park. Out of nowhere the clown from the circus came running up and brutally stabbed her father. Squish. Squish. Squish._

_Then the clown turned towards her mom and yanked her by the hair. Lidia couldn't suppress her emotions, she acted without thinking. She leaped in front of her mom and got stabbed in the thigh by the clown. She fell onto her father's body and laid still, the pain was so great._

_Her mother freaked for she thought her daughter dead. She lay upon her body and was stabbed to death on top of her daughter. _

_The clown thinking she was dead, left and was never seen again._

_Years later she finally overcame her depression and stopped cutting herself. Since then she moved out of her original house filled with the torturous memories of her family. Now after all that time she is here, at this school, living. Finally._

**So intense… Not really!**

**Hope you don't mind the background story I gave her, 13DeadSilence13! Anyway two more reviews until 100!**

**And Check out the new poll on my profile! (I fixed it thanks for the notice, fantasymoon1!)**

'**Till next time;**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Kid Flash is out of speed._

**I love you guys you really give me inspiration and I'm really sorry that I don't have a posting schedule, and that I have short chapters. I'm trying to get into a REALLY good high school, and my grades HAVE to be really high. So thanks for standing by me! Just in-case you were wondering the 100****th**** viewer was;** **The Unknown Twinkie! And because my first reviewer is just as important, thank you Rosemarie Benson! And every other viewer out there too! Just don't have time to list you all and I think you want to get to the story… So Here We Go!**

**Marie Grant POV**

So here I am relaxing, in the park, in my evil get-up waiting for someone to recognize me.

People say the worst person to fight you is you.

I was hoping for a challenge. I really was! But it was sadly not. Gem can't control herself when it comes to, what's that word? Love? Yeah that's it, love. Poor, poor, weak girl, all I did was get a life size cut out of the lead singer in _"The Eagles Five"_ and made a copy. No I mean a slave. I sent him to go to her house. Give her a kiss and tie her hands behind her back. Done. Now it's time for KF.

I copied the tied up Gem's shadow and sent it back to care for Kid Flash. Maybe fix him a drink? All I need is a chance to get his shadow… Then I'm in the blue.

**Red X POV**** (YAY)**

So all I have to do is get bird brains out of the way and get two beautiful girls at my place and keep them there? Easy as pie!

**Dan POV**

I don't know why but I get this weird feeling that Sweet Sound could actually like me. I mean at that last fight…

_Flash Back_

"_Hey Dan…" Sweet Sound drawled. "What you doing up so late?" _

_I glance at my watch 12:00PM._

"_Nothing much." I shrugged._

"_Oh really? So do you have time to play a little game of…? Cat and Mouse?" She winked._

"_Umm?" I was shocked she is NEVER like this._

_She leaned forward. Man is she hot in her own special way. She got closer. I leaned forward. Then out of nowhere a flying guitar came from behind her and knocked me off that high building we were on. And you know those cartoons where the character hits every single thing on the way down and finally hits the ground only after hitting his crotch? Well that happened. I don't know how, but that happened. Ouch._

"_I hope you didn't REALLY think I was hitting on you! But let's just say 'I'm winning!'" Then she flew off with my charge, Randomizer. All I hope is that he is able to keep his promise unlike me._

_**(New Chapter…)**_

**Sweet Sound POV**

"Well…?" I was sitting here in a power suppressing room with my partner in crime; Marie Grant.

"One of the things I took from the school was the blueprints for a power suppressing room. Then I went out to some scientists and construction workers and made copies-"

"Of the blueprints?"

"No of the workers! So then they built it for me."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need some of your blood to-"

"For what?"

"To make sure that the room doesn't strip your powers while you're in here. I already plugged in my blood, it's your turn now."

"Fine… So where-?"

"Go outside of the room and there is a panel in the wall." She started walking so I followed. She waved her hand in front of a space in the wall and a panel on the other side of the door opened. I walked over to look, and a needle popped out and poked me. Just as suddenly as it came the needle shot back into its hole and the door closed – Almost locking me into the small space. It was a booty trap in case a hero tried to beat our system. Smart.

**Gem POV**

I HATE my powers! I mean most of it, is pretty darn cool but the disads (Disadvantages) really stink! LOVE? REALLY LOVE? That's all it takes to bring me down? A kiss here? A touch there? If I ever have to face a cute guy that's a villain I am totally dead. And now I am stuck here! In a chair with all five band members of 'The Eagles 5' keeping guard over me! It's like Heaven and Hell teamed up to bring me down!

**Robin POV**

Sierra said that she knows me. What does she mean? Does she know my secret I.D.? Does she know Batman's? What about the whole justice league? Is she a villain, someone who gets hundreds of young superheroes in one place and then kills them all? Why?

Sierra walks up to me and whispers in my ear "How's Bruce?" My jaw drops and all she does is walks away. Scarlette gets up and follows her. Does Scarlette know? Oh god! She probably does!

_**(New Chapter…)**_

**Gizmo POV**

Who does Slade think he is? Putting me a highly skilled villain as a hero? And jinx the lov- I er mean leader of my lif- team! I mean team. The LEADER of my TEAM! He he? (Sweat drops) Gizmo Out!

**So this will be one of three 1,000** **word chapters. I hope you don't mind but there are some BIG family problems that are happening and are preventing me from working. I can barely get my homework done! So hope you don't mind! Sorry and 'till next time…**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my loyal friends and readers. I am sooooooooo very sad to say that this is late... But I do have good news all my studying got me a full scholarship to a private all girls boarding school! Now for some bad news :( I can't go... Parents ya know? Anyways so so so so VERY sorry for the wait!  
Well I will be trying a new style that was suggested by one of my readers, I will be using third person (But still with thought) and I will describe the places that the scenes take place in.**

In Robins room.

What the hell? How does she know about bruce? Hey maybe... Um... Maybe Bruce told her? I mean she knows Batman and all of the tech stuff was designed by Wayne Industries, so thats probably it, you know what? I'll just call him and find out.

Robin walks over to the phone and dials Bruces number.

Brrrrrrrrrring! Brirrrrrrrrrrrring! Bruce picked up the phone.

Yes Robin?

"Hi Bruce!"

Why are you calling Robin. You don't normally call.

Robin inwardly flinched, thats just like Bruce to be straight to the point. A harsh one at that. "I need to ask you a question, about Sierra."

Most of her case is classified but what can I do for you Robin?

"Did you ever tell her your name? Your REAL name? Bruce?"

No.

"Did you ever tell her my name?"

No. Robin why do you want to know? Did she ask?

"No. She knows Bruce. She knows."

Dammit! The phone line goes dead.

**In a hotel room about four floors below Robins.**

(Please play Hope it gives you hell glee version)

Sweet sound manipulates her voice so it sounds exactly like the singer.

She is on her bed jumping up and down playing the guitar, the rest of the instruments and background on a CD playing on the huge music system wired all around her room. The phone rang and she just let the voice mail get it. She jumps of the bed and ran to the window. She opens the glass doors to the balcony and belted the song out to the world. She destroyed a someones new shiny motorcycle. When back inside. The message was there. she stopped singing, turned off the radio, and played the message.

Get your butt over here RIGHT now! I got my package here. And I thought you wanted to play with it with me.

**Sweet Sound turned and flew out the window on her guitar while changing into her costume on the way. This is going to be fun.**

With a REALLY P.O.'d Argent!

"I'm just saying that I want to spend time with my boyfriend. I can kick his ass anyday and I promise that before the time is up I'll be back here!"  
"NO!" Winter firmly stated. "It's my job to protect you and I can't let you go off with the enemy. I'm sorry."  
"I understand I was just hoping-"  
"I know-"  
"- that I wouldn't have to do this" And with that a huge energy hand came out and knocked Winter unconscious.  
_"I'm "sorry" too."_ And with that Argent flew away too Hotspot.****

Sorry It has been so long but some family issues got in the way and are still in the way. It is short but getting longer. I am sorry.

BYE!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N kind of important!  
Got to keep going and my access to a computer is like zero so I'm kind of sneaking this in humanities class. Stupid teacher giving us computers and not supervising! XD Anyways I have to be fast I only got an hour so... LETS GO! Oh and I hated how the last chapter was written. It sounded bad and was uncomfortable to write - It didn't sound right, ya know? So I'm going back to point of views! I will have a poll on whether I should stay in third person... As they say practice makes perfect! So vote! And let me know if you want me to respond to comments in the story! I will if you like!**

Ravens POV  
Well I can get used to this. I thought as she sat on the roof of the apartment building I lived in with Sean. He is nice and all and makes some really good tea. Hmmmm... The only problem is that he keeps looking at me. I mean like I understand that he is supposed to keep looking out for me and stuff but it is kind of like when Robin looks at Starfire. I wonder what he is thinking right now...  
I look into his mind and feel a joy, peace, and complete happiness. I could bask in this feeling forever. I or rather he is completely content. Wait this is wrong. I stood abruptly and just before I closed the connection I had a glimpse of worry and then a pang of guilt. I rushed to my room and passed a blushing hero.

If she had only stopped and pondered why he felt that way and why he was blushing, She would have had a better chance in saving herself.

**BATMAN POV**  
I can't believe that the justice league trusted her! We have to get her out of there now! We knew she was trouble but we let her go all the same. We don't even know the extent of her powers, we just accepted what she told us, we let her go. I let her go.  
Batman, now as Bruce Wayne, boarded a private plane heading for Specials High. Once there, his plan is to break into the school and teleport to the secluded city.

If Bruce only knew just how many problems awaited him in the innocent looking school.

**Eartha POV**  
I am really nervous! Right now I am surrounded by Billys and all I could do in put a forcefield around Lina and I.  
"Okay! Lina you know what to do!" Lina nodded and I slowly made a small opening in the forcefield. No one could possibly fit through it. Lina summoned her power and looked to the mirrors in the windows across the street, suddenly all the Billy's...

**Starfire POV**  
"Friend! I am so happy that you and I will be doing the bonding tonight!" I was just so happy to have a friend, like friend Raven, to have the girl friend with!  
"No."  
"But friend Calypso, you are to be my protector from Mammoth! He is really bad!"  
"I know."  
"So should we not do the bonding together to make it easier to help each other?" I was genuinely confused, maybe she didn't understand my words?  
"No need, I made a deal with a few of my friends-"  
"So we will all work together as a team?"  
"Sort of..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Night, night, star."  
"Huh?"  
Calypso spun around and pulled out something and stabbed it into my neck, I soon felt really sleepy and collapsed.

Then Calypso pressed a button on her outfit, "just finished packing" She picked up Star and left.  
**  
So? What ya think? Review, Flame, Favorite, and Follow! Share with friends and keep on reading, hoping to get the next chapter up, it is half way done by...  
... Now!  
So see you latter and  
BYE!**


End file.
